1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirring blade unit used for stirring a liquid or the like in the food industry and science industry.
2. Discussion of the Background
The conventional stirring blade unit has the following inconvenience: namely, in the case of stirring a liquid while supplying or discharging the liquid into or from a vessel, there occurs swinging of the blade bodies in the stirring blade unit resulting in an eccentric rotation of the rotational shaft. To prevent this outward swinging by the blade bodies and eccentric rotation of the rotational shaft, there has been disclosed a stirring blade unit such as shown in FIG. 4, wherein a cylindrical stabilizer ring b is concentrically provided under blade bodies a.
However, since the above-described stabilizer ring b is formed in a cylindrical shape and must be concentrically mounted under the blade bodies a, there arise such disadvantages that its fabrication is made difficult, a large amount of the material is required and the cost is thus increased. Moreover, a large space is taken up within the vessel.